A capacitive micromachined ultrasound transducer (CMUT) is essentially a parallel plate capacitor. The top electrode is embedded in a membrane. An RF-voltage across the electrodes makes the membrane vibrate, typically at a few MHz. Capacitive micromachined ultrasound transducers are known for high efficiency and high output power.